


Young and dumb

by BeddieLover123321



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Alpha Eddie Diaz, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/F, F/M, High School, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Evan "Buck" Buckley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:26:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23578384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeddieLover123321/pseuds/BeddieLover123321
Summary: Buck's freshman year goes down hill when he haves a one night stand with the most popular seniorLittle did he know that he was going into heat and now he is know as the slut omega who got knocked up by a taken alpha
Relationships: Athena Grant/Bobby Nash, Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Henrietta "Hen" Wilson/Karen Wilson, Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han
Comments: 10
Kudos: 103





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my frist 911 story and frist time doing a story with alpha and omega story line also Bobby is going to be maddie and bucks dad Buckley is going to be bucks middle name

**Buck's POV**

I can't believe I let you talk me into coming to this party buck! My best friend yells over the music as we enter the house 

Come on Hen this is going to be great I tell the beta

I dont even know how you were able to get us invited I mean we are only freshmen and this party is filled with higher classes Hen says as she looks at the older alpha's, beats and omegas 

Let's just say I have my ways I tell her with a smile on my face 

She didn't need to know that we got invited by Eddie Diaz the hottest senior there was in their school, I cant help but think that maybe this could be a great year for me and Hen if Eddie and I hit it off i think to myself. 

So I'm guessing that is who you are looking for now Hen ask bring me out of my thoughts 

Ok so there might be someone here that I might really like I tell her with a innocent look on my face 

Buck you need to be careful most of the higher clansmen are filled with manly alphas and betas ahe says with a worry tone in her voice 

I know that Hen, trust me I know what I'm doing you dont have to start sounding like maddie I tell her as I keep looking for Eddie 

I just met the guy and already the omega in me wants to be with the alpha I think to myself 

Then you have notice that you are the only Male omega here all the rest of the female omegas or betas Hen says once again 

And you see there you go again sounding like maddie I tell her, why cant she just have fun I think to myself 

Ok I'm sorry I just want you to be safe she says with a smile on my face 

Good now let's go have some fun I tell her with a smile on my face while turning around to face the dance floor and that's when I finally see him 

Buck are you ok Hen ask with a worry look on her face when she sees that my smile went away 

Of course I wasn't ok there eddie was on the dance floor dancing with a female omega, how could I be so stupid to think that the alpha could even like me I think to myself as I keep watching them dance 

Eddie must of felt my eyes on him cause he turns his head and looks right at me 

Buck? Hen says my name again trying to get me to talk to her 

I'm fine, let's go get drinks I say while dragging her to the open bar not once taking my eyes off of eddie.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buck decides to try and forget eddie is dancing with another omega and he is going to enjoy himself with or without the alpha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter was kinda rushed I plan on the next chapter to be Eddie's POV and it's just going to be them have sex so I am moving on from the party chapters also I wanted a jealous Eddie

**Buck's POV**

"Hey I'm going to use the restroom, are you going to be ok?"Hen asks me as we make it to the bar 

"Yeah I'll be fine" I tell her with a fake smile on my face 

I hurry and take one of the beers and chug it hoeing that I would get a buzz and hopefully I could finally start enjoying the party 

"Hey you are Even Nash aren't you?" An strange alpha asks behind me as he walks closer to the bar 

"Yeah that's me what's it too you?" I ask while turning around to face the alpha he was cute but not as cute as Eddie 

"I thought so I'm Doug I'm in the same class as your sister" he says with a smile on his face as he moves closer to me 

Sunddley I feel a pair of eyes on me, I turn my head and made it look like I wasn't looking to find that eddie was staring at us with a frown on his face 

There is no way that eddie could be jelous could he? I ask myself 

"Is that so, how about we go have a dance?" I ask while moving closer to him, not once did I feel eddie take his eyes off of us 

" Who would turn be dumb enough to turn down a dance with the hottest omega at the party" The alpha says while grabbing my hand and moving us closer to the dance floor 

"Well I wouldn't say that I'm the hottest omega here" I say with a small blush on my face as we start dancing no one has ever said anything that nice to me not even eddie when we frist met 

"I would" he says with a smile on his face as we started dancing as I start forgetting eddie and that other omega 

Although we did only got to have one dance until someone came up to us 

"Mine if I cut in ?" A very angry eddie asks as he gets in between doug and I 

"That's up to Evan" Doug says with a frown on his face and I never thought that I would ever have two alphas fighting over me 

"I'm sure that Buck dosent mind, do you?" Eddie asks me with anger still on his face 

I dont say anything and just shake my head no I cant help but think that Eddie might be jealous but I dont know why he has his own omega 

"Good, now if you dont mind three is a crowd" Eddie says as he drags me away from doug 

"Why did you do that?"I ask once we are far away from Doug 

"I don't want you dancing with him, besides someone as beautiful as you shouldn't be dancing with a creep like that" Eddie tells me while pulling me closer to him 

"Ok for one you can't tell me who I can and can't dance with I'm not yours, for second do you really think that I beautiful?" I ask 

"Ok your right I'm sorry you aren't mine and I cant tell you what to do but maybe you should be mine and yes god buck you are the most beautiful omega I have ever meet" Eddie says 

Before I even have a chance to ask anymore questions he smashes his lips to mine and my mind goes blank 

The only thing I can think about is that if i die tomorrow i would die a happy omega cause i am kissing Eddie Diaz right now 

  


  


  



	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie and buck finally leave the party and go somewhere that is more private

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will have smut in it this is my frist time writing a chapter like this so I'm sorry if it isnt as good as the last two chapters  
> Also this chapter will be in Eddie's POV

> **Eddie's POV**

I dont know what has gotten into me but I had the urge to kiss buck I mean he smells so good how could I not want to kiss him 

And that is why you are here in this bedroom with the omega I think to myself as my lips never leaves buck's 

"God you are so beautiful" I tell the omega as I push him down on the bed as I take off my shirt 

God is it me or dose he even smell better I wounder to myself 

"God I need you alpha" the omega moans the why buck whines whating me inside him goes stright to my dick 

I hurry and tug his pants and boxes off at the same time I then hurry and attach my lips back to his has he starts to undo my pants 

"You have a condom?" Buck asks as he pulls away 

"Dont need one I mean I'm clean and you are to right" I asks, Buck just nods his head yes as he finally 

I have no clue what I would do if the answer was no just the thought of buck with anyone else angers me 

"I want you inside me so bad please eddie!" Buck whines as I start to play with his hole 

" I have to make sure that you are ready for me baby after all I am one big alpha" I tell him with a smirk on my face 

As I lean back in to kiss him lost in my thought and need to be inside this omega 

"Eddie please" Buck begs as I pull my fingers out of his hole normally I would continue to tease the omega but he is already wet and lose enough for me 

"Are you ok?" I ask as I see a look of pain on Bucks face while i slowly push my dick inside of him 

"Yeah just give me a minute to adjust, I mean you weren't lying you are pretty big" Buck says with a small laugh 

I wait until buck gives me the ok to move when the omega finally nods his head to tell me that he Is ready for me to move i dont waste any time 

And every time that i thrust into him it felt like heaven I honestly dont think that I'm going to last long 

I just hope this night never ends I think to myself 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maddie catches Buck sneak into the house after his night with Eddie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might go back and edit chapter three to add more details

**Maddie's POV**

"You are so lucky dad and Athena are at work right now" I say as I hear the front door open and turn around to see my baby brother walking in 

"Come on Mads I'm not in the mood, all I want to do is take a nice long bath then go to bed" Buck says while walking in to the kitchen and grabbing a bottle of water 

"No wounder Evan you smell like sex and alpha" I tell him as I notice that not once did he grab anything to eat which means he is probably going to be starting his heat soon

"Come on Mads you know me I would never let just any alpha to scent me" Buck says with a small smile on his face 

"I just want you to be safe Evan, I mean your heat is coming up, you are going to have every teenage alpha wanting to mate with you" I tell him with a frown on my face 

Cause when one alpha even comes to our door with Evan in heat dad is going to go into protective alpha dad mode I think to myself 

"And dont even think about doing, what I think you are thinking about doing once your heat hits" I tell him while walking out of the kitchen 

"And do tell what I am thinking big sister dear?" Buck asks like he has no clue what I'm talking about 

"Don't think about sneaking that alpha that's smell is all over you in to your bedroom cause once dad smells in he will kill the alpha" I tell buck

God I swear my brother loves getting himself into trouble sometimes and I know sometimes he thinks that I treat him like a child 

But sometimes I cant help it he dose the dumbest thing half the time 

"Dont worry sis I won't do anything that would piss dad off or get anyone killed" He says with a smile on his face while he walks upstairs to his room or to take a shower 

"I sure hope you are right" I whisperer to myself as I sit down on the couch and turn on the tv 


End file.
